I got my cougar card
by WhereIsTheFire
Summary: Today is Bella's 35th birthday. She isn't taking to getting older well. Will a hot young Edward help her feel young again? Rated M for lemony goodness. AU/AH


**I am not a writer first and foremost. I am not Stephanie Meyer and therefore own nothing Twilight related. I was simply borrowing her beautiful characters for a bit. If you aren't old enough to buy cigarettes and porn you shouldn't be reading this. **

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Freak of nature! Damn alarm clock! What the hell was I thinking putting it across the room? Oh yeah, I knew I'd simply go back to sleep if I put the dang thing within throwing distance of my bed. It didn't make my morning any better knowing it was my birthday. I had reached that pivotal age where I felt for lack of a better word, OLD!

Not old in the "holy shit it's time for Medicare and Social Security benefits" but in the sense I'm 35 and still single. I hate my hair. I hate my car. I hate my apartment. I even hate my name! What the hell kind of name is Isabella? Even it sounded like a granny name. Why couldn't I have been named something sexier, like Melanie?

Today continued like any other day. I left for work looking forward to my meeting with Alice. We were quietly chattering about our past week as I led Alice back to my classroom. We were having one of our weekly meetings where I mentor her as a first year teacher to make sure she isn't having any major issues. Normally these types of mentor programs are a pain in the ass, but Alice had become one of my best friends in a very short period of time.

I mean what's not to love? She's young and spunky! There's never a dull moment with her around. Alice is the quintessential optimist and her children love her. She has jet black hair and the most piercing greens eyes I've ever seen on a person.

While I was walking down the hall talking to Alice about our plans for going out that night, I looked up from my clipboard and saw him at the office counter speaking to the school secretary. I swear he looked directly at me. I immediately started tingling from my core, and it spread quickly throughout my body. I think my eyelashes may have even felt it. Was it possible to have an orgasm just from seeing someone? Because I'm fairly certain I just did.

From beside me Alice screeched, "Edward" and began bounding down the hall.

_Holy shit! Is that why she's so damn perky all the time? I know I would be if I was coming home to that fine piece of ass. Wait, her boyfriend's name is Jasper. Well, well, Who are you Edward? _

I tried my best to continue walking without tripping again this morning. The darn pixie had talked me into a beautiful pair of wedges, but they're a bitch to walk in. I'd nearly broken my neck three times just trying to get to my car this morning.

Whoa, I didn't know they made them looking this good. I don't know much about Edward, but I know he has a dazzling smile, chiseled chin, and medium build. He isn't so small that he looks breakable, but not so big that I feared steroid use. I began going through the mental checklist of must haves. _Naked ring finger, check! Eh…who really cares about anything else? _

As my luck would haveit, I tripped and fell face first towards the beautiful Edward himself. His strong arms reached out for me; unfortunately withmy momentum I knocked us both to the ground. From under me I felt nearly every ripple and curve of his virile body. I began to shake and looked up to see the most beautifully unparalleled green eyes staring back. Alice's eyes looked pale in comparison. They were squinting in laughter and I began to feel the flush of my cheeks and my girly southern regions.

His newsboy hat was knocked off during our fall. He ran his fingers gently through his coppery hair tousling it about.

"Hello Bella. I've heard a lot about you," he chortled.

I was momentarily stunned into silence. "Umm, hi," I prattled.

"Would you like to get up, or shall we lie here all day?" He quirked and eyebrow, "I'm certainly enjoying the ample view."

My cheeks flooded all the more red, as I looked down to see myself nearly falling out of my top. _Damn traitorous boobs; why can't you stay put?_ I looked up to see him grin even more broadly. _On second thought, good girls! Go get'em!_

Alice cleared her throat noisily at us, and extended me her hand. "Come on Bella, get off my big brother. I know he's hot and all, but dang girl, at least let him buy you dinner before you get all horizontal with him," she chirped.

_Oh my gosh, I think I just died. If I haven't, can someone please kill me now? Anyone? Bueller?_ "Thanks a lot Alice," I sneered as I took her hand. "Embarrass me a little more and maybe there'll be no blood left for my vital organs, seeing as all of it has gone to my face."

They both snorted and she pulled me up, standing as Edward righted himself beside us.

"Well, she is a twit, but she's right all the same. Do you have any plans this evening Bella?" he queried with charisma.

_Quick! Think! Do I have plans? You mean other than trying to breathe? Was this possible? Could I be this lucky? And just how long was Alice planning on waiting before she told me about her Adonis brother? Little twit is right!_

"Umm, no."

His perfectly sculpted mouth ran straight in bewilderment. "No you don't want to go? Or no you don't have any other plans?"

"Oh, no, I mean I don't have any plans other than with Alice here. We have a standing girl's night every Friday."

"Great!" he beamed. "Since you two see each other every day and these girl nights are weekly, I assume you could stand a night away from the twitty pixie. That is, if you don't mind Alice?"

She practically squeaked with excitement. She never was one for hiding her emotions. "Are you kidding?! Geezit's been so long since Bella has had a date with anyone other than Bob, I doubt she'll know how to act!"

"Way to throw me under the bus Alice!" I pinched her arm and she squealed in torment. "That would be fine Edward. I'm sure that Alice can give you my address. How does 7:00 pm sound?"

"Seven sounds perfect! I'll see you then. So Ali, would you mind giving me your house key again? I lost it again somewhere," as he smiled impishly.

She huffed and dug in her pocket and brought out her keys. He snatched the whole ring from her and jogged away down the hall. He turned back and yelled, "Hey Ali! Bella could give you a ride home right? Saves me cab fare!"

"It's not like you need to save for anything! When are you going to buy your own car?!" she shouted back.

He turned at the end of the hall and braced both hands over his chest in mock pain. "Ouch Ali! You almost hurt my feelings." He pretended to wipe a tear, and then turned again and walked out toward the parking lot.

"So, that's your brother?"

"Yeah, that's Edward my twin brother."

I was puzzled, "Twin? I thought you said he was your older brother?"

"Well, he is older, but only by like 10 minutes. He swears by breathing air first it gave him 20 more IQ points. I think he's just an idiot" she rolled her eyes. "Not really. Honestly, if he weren't my brother and there wasn't Jasper, I'd say he was perfect" she sighed.

I was trying to concentrate during what was left of our planning period, but I kept going back to those eyes. I don't think I've seen a green like them before. They were both light and dark, with little flecks of gold and brown. You'd think that it would muddle the colors together but is just looked gorgeous on him.

I exhaled hard and then I started to panic. "Alice, why didn't you tell me he was so, so flawless?"

"Flawless?" she quipped.

"I couldn't think of another word for perfection, and really, isn't he pretty much flawless?"

She giggled and nodded.

I slung my arm around her and we giggled all the way back to my classroom. She filled me in on some of the details that were Edward. Like he was studying architecture abroad and a photographer spotted him and bang, he's a model.

Their mother, Esme was a little hurt that he would leave architecture so close to his impending graduation. But she supported both of them in their collective decisions. He had had several girlfriends, but none serious since Kate in high school. He rarely had need for a car or apartment of his own, so when he was in town he would simply take over Alice's. He would complain that it was too small and boring or in the instance of the car, simply too slow.

Alice and I never really spoke about money but she had the trust fund kid vibe about her. I knew their father had passed away when they were both very young, so I just put two and two together.

After my brief history lesson of Edward, the rest of the afternoon was a blur. I vaguely remember giving no homework for the long weekend ahead and wishing them a safe holiday. I mean Memorial Day is still a holiday right? Certainly holiday enough for me to celebrate. I smiled to myself. Maybe 35 wouldn't be so bad after all.

***

I collapsed into my comfy chair after taking Alice home. I couldn't seem to wipe the goofy grin from my face. I slid my hand down my thigh and pulled them tightly together to quiet the tingling waking there.

"Hmm", I hummed in quiet contentment. _Hopefully Bob wouldn't be getting his usual work out this weekend._ I opened my eyes and tried to wipe the smirk from my face. I glanced at the clock and freaked out. _Six o'clock! Holy crap! Where did the time go?_

I quickly scuttled around my quaint house looking for my favorite dress; a white eyelet button up. Alice was always bugging me to try out my vintage store find, my white peek toe shoes trimmed in black. I had to admit they played off each other rather well. Throw in an apron and I could probably pull of the 1950's house wife.

My hair was still in loose curls that lent themselves to being lightly pinned back. I added a simple daisy to the back where the ends met. According to Alice, wearing flowers in your hair was going to be the next big thing, so she insisted that I have at least ten to choose from. I finished my outfit with a small black cardigan, in case it got chilly wherever we went tonight.

***

"Wow, you look exquisite" he sighed. He leaned down and pulled my hand to his lips, instantly reigniting that spark we shared in the hallway at school when we first touched. He placed a kiss at the top of my hand and turned it over and kissed the inside of my wrist, which resulted in my body erupting in goose bumps.

I tilted my head to the side and smirked, "you don't look half bad yourself."

The light caught his hair and I was able to make out the subtle auburn differences. It seemed to be distinctly styled, yet purposefully messy.

He led us both to a sporty looking silver Volvo that was definitely not, Alice's Ford Expedition. I saw several bags in the back seat. He held the door open for me. My dress was not cooperating staying in the car, so he neatly tucked it under my thigh. His touch ignited my skin even through the light layers of my dress.

"So, where are we headed for dinner?"

He seemed to pause briefly, "well, it's a small venue just outside of Seattle." He peeked out the side of his eye and asked, "Is that going to be okay?"

"That's fine. I'm not really hungry yet, so it will be a nice chance to talk. So, who brings you back to Seattle this time? Rather did you get dumped or did you do the dumping?"

"Whoa, no warm up questions?" he boomed.

"Um, yeah, no. What's the point really? I'm sure Alice has told you all the basics about me, and I know enough about you so I figured screw the small talk. I know you don't come home often, usually just between jobs, but Alice told me you had a lot more luggage than usual." He nodded in agreement. "I figured you just got out of a relationship, so I didn't really see a point in beating around the bush," I quipped.

Edward boomed with laughter, "Well when you put it that way, I can see your point. So, what do you want to know?"

I thought about it for a moment. Did I really want his dating history? I mean even if this went nowhere and I was just a rebound, would that really be that bad?

"I guess the only thing I'd like to know is; did you love her?"

"No," he exhaled deeply, "no I did not love her. I really thought I did. But when I told her I was tired of living out of a suitcase, and that I wanted to come home and finish my degree, she lost it. I mean models are already edgy since they're hungry all the time." He gave me a mischievous grin and continued, "We just progressed in different directions. No real drama in that."

He was right; there really wasn't any drama in that. Hell I wouldn't want to be around a hungry model all the time either. And if they weren't in love, maybe this had the possibility of more than just a rebound or fling. Although any fling right about now would be great.

"What about you?"

"What about me? What do you want to know?"

He tapped his thumb on the steering wheel and smiled. "Bella, the little I do know about you, only makes me want to know more. Alice says you seem guarded, nearing uptight. She seems to think you're depressed about your birthday today."

Huh? Alice knew it was my birthday? "Wait, how did Alice know it was my birthday?" I rarely told anyone my birthday. They always seemed like such a trite tradition. Who wants to celebrate getting older?

"I think the school secretary told her when she was first matched with you in the mentor program."

Figures, freaking Jessica Stanley couldn't keep her damn trap shut. If she thought she could get ahead in this world she'd sell her mother down the river.

"Well, I guess you could call it depressed. I just don't see what the big deal is. I mean I'm 35 today. Do you know what it's like to be 35 and single with no prospects in the future? I mean aside from Alice, my life is so mundane. I'm a dang 4th grade teacher; my life is just so planned and regimented. It was comforting at first but now I feel trapped by it. I just would like to live like consequences don't matter for a day. Just one day where it won't matter what tomorrow brings. Does that make sense?"

He slid his right hand from the steering wheel and began drawing small circles on the back of my hand. "It makes perfect sense to me. You're overwhelmed and underwhelmed all in one. You feel suffocated by your bubble you created to protect yourself in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess you could say it like that."

We sat quietly like that for a few more miles. Edward was just humming quietly to the music and circling the back of my hand in his.

"So, exactly how old are you Edward?" I really needed to know just how much of a cougar I was at the moment.

He quirked an eyebrow again, "you mean you don't know? I'm the same age as Alice, 23."

_Holy shit cougar!_ I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly. He's nearly jail bait. No wonder Alice has gone without telling me. She must have known it would only make me feel older.

"Why do you feel so old Bella?"

"I don't know, I just think that by 35 I should be established in a marriage with a couple kids by now. When that didn't seem to fall into place I poured myself into other people's kids. I genuinely love children, and I love my job even though it's getting more bureaucratic every year. And please don't take offense to this, but you're just a kid. I doubt you know what you're doing next week, let alone next year."

"Well, next week I'll be reenrolling in architectural school. And," he looked at me and winked, "I'm hoping to be on our second or third date by then."

I chuckled and shook my head. I had to give it to him; he was an excellent blend of cocky and confident.

"So, what do you think about this? We'll both pretend that you're about 5 years younger and that I'm about 5 years older. That way we kind of meet more in the middle."

"Ha! That sounds like a plan."

The winding road home began calling toward it. "Are we headed toward Forks?"

He looked at me puzzled, "um yeah, you know where Forks is?"

"Well, of course I do! I grew up here with my dad."

"Oh, well in that case, I feel rather unoriginal."

"Why is that unoriginal? I can't remember the last time I spoke truthfully on a first date." His eyes began questioning me again. "I just mean that most dates are all bullshit. People just try to portray themselves in the best light, whether it's really true or not."

"Speaking of dating history," he mused. "Who is Bob?"

_Oh my hell, I'm not dead. Where is that firing squad when you need one?!_ I closed my eyes, and tried a Rose Red trick, I mumbled to myself, "not there, not there, not there". I peeked out one eye, and low and behold, Hollywood has failed me once again.

"Huh. So you heard Alice mention Bob did you?"

"Uh huh. So how is he?"

"Well, now that I feel like I'm about to die from embarrassment, I suppose I'll tell you. I mean why not, your sister is my best friend, and I only work with her every day. Now you live with her to boot. I'm quite sure I'll see you, even after what is sure to be a dreadful date after this explanation."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh okay. Let's compare shall we. You broke up with your "model" ex-girlfriend because you were going in different directions and you wanted to complete your education. B.O.B., well, he can easily be replaced at any novelty store."

"Huh? I swear I'm not playing dumb, but I still don't get who Bob is."

I huffed. "Bob is B O B; as in Battery Operated Boyfriend." He still looked confused so I continued, "Bob is a vibrator that lives in my nightstand with a few other friends named Bob as well." I hung my head in shame waiting for him to make an abrupt u-turn and take me home. I was shocked to hear laughter coming from his seat; near hysterical laughter at that. Great now he's laughing at me and my pathetic, non-existent sex life.

"It's not funny!" he just snorted as a reply. "I'm serious! How pathetic is that? I can't even find a quickie when need be," I whined. "I have to settle for rubberized plastic and Duracell batteries for a release."

He was still chuckling on and off as we pulled into the city limits. I threatened to call Alice and tattle on him if he didn't stop soon. He was trying his best to keep his composure, but I had to admit, even I would still be laughing if I found out a bombshell like that on a first date.

We pulled onto the 101 and turned right after a few miles. I wasn't familiar with this part of Forks and it had been several years since I'd been here. We drove what felt like three or four miles until we came up on a small cabin in a grove of beautiful oak trees. Just beyond the trees was a small playground that didn't seem like it'd been used in quite some time. The playground bordered a small private lake and the sun was just beginning to set in the west, casting a heavenly glow about the place.

"Wow, this is beautiful," I said in quiet reverence for the beauty set before me.

"Thank you. This is the Masen ranch of sorts."

"Masen? As in Edward Masen?"

"The very same. He was my father, or I guess you could be referring to my grandfather too. Several juniors after all," he passed off very nonchalantly.

"Edward. You are Edward Masen Jr?" I asked sternly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I mean my dad died when I was so young I didn't really get called junior much. I grew up being the only one pretty much."

"But that means you're one of the extremely rich Masens that owns hundreds of thousands of acres in Forks."

"Well, yeah, but so does Alice. And we don't really think about it much. It's not a big deal really."

"Edward, you own half of Forks! Of course it's a big deal. Every kid in town dreamed of being a long lost Masen that had simply been forgotten. Holy shit Edward! You're probably the wealthiest person I've ever known! And Alice! What the hell is Alice doing working as a teacher? She could do anything! Or nothing at all! Neither one of you would ever have to work a day in your life!"

Out of nowhere, I felt Edward pull me toward him and kiss me in the most passionate way. He tangled his fingers in to the nape of my neck and pulled me into him further. When I felt like I might pass out from lack of oxygen, not because I couldn't breathe but because I didn't want to miss a millisecond of this kiss, Edward released me.

"What was that?"

"I couldn't think of any other way to shut you up and calm you down," he smiled sheepishly. "So, would you like to continue discussing money that I really don't care about, or would you like to get back to this date?"

I mumbled to the best of my ability, "the date please."

I saw him look down at my shoes in quiet contemplation. "Hmm, considering your friends with Ali, I'm sure those are designer something or another. Don't get me wrong, but I'm concerned they'll be ruined."

"Are we going far? I could just go bare foot; it's really not a big deal."

He chuckled and shook his head, "I wasn't suggesting you walk. Just give me a minute to set something up, okay?" Edward quickly left the car and took the bags from the back seat and trunk. "No peeking!"

"Oh, okay. I'll just wait and try not to watch!" I stuck my tongue out for good measure. He grinned all the more for my display of immaturity. I wondered what he'd planned. I figured he was just showing me his family's property and taking me to one of the quiet restaurants in town or in Port Angeles. I mean the view is well worththe drive but there's really nothing here.

I saw Edward jogging back in my direction and I tried to suppress the burning within to touch him again_. Geez Bella, what are you doing? He's just a kid for hell's sake!_

He opened the door and I was granted my wish, he extended his hand and guided me from my seat to the left of the car. He led me to a fallen tree trunk and helped me step onto it. Just as I was about to step down to the other side, he asked me wait. He shimmied around to the front of me, "hop on."

"What?" I blurted.

"Oh come on, you can't walk all the way there in those shoes and I'm not letting you go barefoot, just hop on and let me carry you. I could carry you bridal style but let's be honest, piggy back is just more fun. And I want this date to be pleasurable for you."

"Edward," I admonished, "I'm too old for this sort of thing."

"Hmm, still hung up on the age thing I see. I thought we had an agreement?" he challenged.

I relented. I climbed onto his back and I had to admit it was breathtaking to be under his control again. I couldn't help myself, "I still feel like a cougar, you know?"

"Hmm," he purred, "well you certainly make me feel like roaring."

I snickered, and began looking at all the magnificent splendor surrounding me. This was the best date I'd been on, and it had only just begun. Edward's back was just as contoured as his front. I leaned in and rested my chin on his shoulder. He smelled of bar soap and cedar or some other woodsy scent. I wondered if it was a shampoo or shave lotion. His ear nearly begged to be sucked and gently nibbled.

We arrived at a blanket complete with a small picnic laid out on it. It was situated perpendicular to the lake and to the side of the small once loved slide and swings. The lake was nearly circled in by lush green trees aside from this small pebbly beach area.

He set me down and I eventually kicked of my shoes exposing all my dark cherry nails. They really were cute, but deathtraps all the same. Edward laid back on the blanket and situated himself facing me. He patted the blanket beside him and I obliged. As I leaned into him I couldn't help feeling at home and completely content.

Edward reached across and produced a small basket of an assortment of sliced fruits and placed them on my stomach but propped up on his side. One grape dropped out and rolled down a little further on my dress. He scooped it up taking his time to linger on my thigh before tossing it in the air and gracefully catching it in his mouth.

"Show off," I mumbled.

He simply chuckled and chose an apple slice from the stack next. He slowly ascended toward my mouth before detouring and running the skin side down the slope of my nose, completely bypassing my mouth and circled my chin. He continued further along my exposed collarbone, I quietly whimpered, and he stopped just short of my peeks. He toyed a bit in that area before bringing it to his own mouth and devouring the slice.

I knew he was purposefully tormenting me. But I couldn't find myself anything but completely aroused. In barely more than a moan, "are you going to be the only one eating on this date? Or shall I feed myself?"

He raised his eyebrow and had a smile that was quickly becoming my favorite on him. "By all means, just let me know when you're hungry."

The double meaning wasn't lost on me. "Well, I guess you could say I'm hungry. Are you planning on satisfying that appetite?" I challenged.

With that he took a strawberry and allowed me to take a bite off the end and finished the rest in one big bite for himself. "You sure are greedy, aren't you?" I hedged.

In one swift motion he had glided his hand around my jaw with his fingers extending toward my neck pulling me to him. His lips felt celestial; heavenly in nature, firm yet smooth and supple. He traced the curve of my lower lip with his tongue gently asking for access. I obliged and was met with a minty, fruity experience.

We began alternating lips; I had to admit I preferred dominating his lower lip. I could swiftly suck it in and pull back dragging my teeth over it, and was met with a guttural groan. "Damn I love when you do that."

He removed the bowl from between us and I vaguely heard them go flying. He slid his hand down the length of my side. Slowly tormenting my insides he ran his hand down my hip and over my butt before applying gentle pressure to my thigh, guiding my leg over his own as he slid his leg between mine. The added friction made me call out and pant in pleasure.

I threw my head back and arched my back involuntarily. He ran his hand down my neck and over my chest, and began planting slow soft kisses over all my exposed skin. I continued to moan with gratification as he slowly unbuttoned the front of my dress stopping just short of my hip. His hand curved around my side and back, pulling me into him further. I felt a knowing bulge building against my stomach.

I reached up and grabbed a hand full of his tousled hair, and pulled down where I needed him. He swiftly unfastened the front snap on my bra, freeing me from restraint. He cupped one milky white breast and brought it to his mouth. He licked all along my breast avoiding the exact spot I wanted him. I whimpered as he relented and finally took my pert nipple into his warm moist mouth.

He pulled away and looked up at me and smiled, before blowing cool air over my now moist breast. The action caused the quaking at my center to increase. He began the same on the other side as I tried to gain friction on my now soaked center. I threw my head back again and bit my lip to stifle my moan.

His hand began to ascend to my thigh and make its way to my cheeky's, and gently pulled them down. I shifted my weight to allow better access as he took them off. He began slithering down my now half exposed body, kissing the trail down to my bare quaking. He finished the last of my buttons and then swiftly removed his own shirt revealing a perfectly toned broad chest.

He laid back, centered over me, and parted my legs further giving him a full view of me. He used one finger and slid down my bud and continued as he slid it in curving it up ever so much. He pulled it out quickly and slid his finger into his own mouth and hummed.

In one swift motion, all that was left in my view was his beautiful hair, and his dimples of venusas he slid down flat leaving his arms in the arch of my legs. His perfectly rhythmic sucking and nudging with his nose quickly brought me to my edge. He patted my ass and nudged it up. I lifted and he slid his palms under, cupping my cheeks as he angled me for better access to my entry.

As I quickly began to cum I dug my heels into the blanket further, and pulsed in pure pleasure. In the frenzy I clamped my legs shut around his head, curled my toes, and arched once more before falling limp. I tried to catch my breath as he lay there rubbing various part of my legs and ass.

I moved to set myself up on my elbows. "Edward," I purred, "that was…well, that was astonishing."

"Who said I was done?"

I threw my head back again in bliss, and only looked up as I heard him unbuttoning his pants and freeing himself. Bob had nothing on Edward. He stood and shuffled out of his shoes and removed his pants and boxer briefs. He bent down and picked up a condom from one of the bags and began to rip the package.

"Wait!" I sputtered, "Allow me!"

He handed the small foil package to me and knelt eye level and pulled the condom from the package. I firmly held the tip in one and slowly teased the rest of it down. I would roll an inch and stop, squeeze slightly, and continue down another inch until Edward finally growled a warning, "Bella".

"You are so going to pay for that," he threatened.

I stifled a giggle as he pulled me to standing and pulled me flush against him. I let my dress and bra finally fall and Edward leaned down and pulled me to a sort of reverse piggy back only higher. He was deliberately rubbing my core and teasing me as he carried us to the swings. He glided my legs between the chains as he sat down withus both.

My breasts perfectly framed his face and he showed them a little more attention before quickly sliding me over him. I groaned loudly and freely. We remained still for a few seconds before he began to slowly rock. Our perfect electrified synchronization was pure ecstasy. I was near my edge again as he began pumping harder.

"Cum with me baby," he pleaded. "Allow it and just let go."

I moaned and wriggled above him before allowing myself to fall once more over the edge.

"Yes, that's it! Just like that!" he groaned, "Oh gosh, yes just like that baby!"

I panted and squealed in pleasure as I felt him pump me hard three more times before letting go himself; he spurted and growled and tightened his grip on my hips before stilling.

We listened to each other's hearts slow to normal, starring at each other and occasionally kissing. He tangled his fingers into my hair and created a tickling sensation as it danced on my lower back, kissing me one last time. He glanced behind me in the direction of the lake.

"I doubt I'll ever be able to look at this swing the same."

I buried my face into this neck and snorted. As he stood with both of us he gently slid out of me, and I felt myself longing for him to stay. He walked us over to our blanket and began dressing me again, sans panties and bra. He produced a small hand towel from another bag and cleaned me up a bit, before dressing himself.

We quickly collected everything except the haphazardly thrown fruit. Animals would eat it anyway. Edward again carried me to the car, before going back to collect our stuff. He got in the car started it and turned up the heat when he took my hand again and noted my goose bumps. I explained they weren't from being cold and he smiled slyly.

The drive home was left to quiet contemplation. When we saw the lights from Seattle come into view he whispered, "Happy birthday Bella."

And for the first time today, I didn't feel older. I felt complete. Complete in Edward, cougar and all.

This was just a simple one shot for one of my most favorite people-heads tayspoon. Happy Birthday Mel! I hope you enjoy your day! Comments and reviews are more than welcome!


End file.
